monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Druella/@comment-104.234.246.194-20160628001353/@comment-25075355-20160706170505
Right... So what would happen to the Order country leaders if their territories were turned to DR passively? Are those (high priests, kings or whatevz) going to leave office simply because they know they are tainted? Would they just proclaim that 'their authority is not legitimate anymore since they are no longer pure, and the chain of command has been completely disbanded', then suddenly the countries are in the state of power vacuum? What if The Order's high command, that decide what or who is part of the Order and what/who is not, got infected? Are those infected Order high-ranking officials going to spurn everything related to The Order, the organization they devoted their whole lives to, without a second thought right after they realize they are exposed to DE? I doubt the Order, such huge organization as well as its member countries, would spontaneously stop working and then dissolve simply after exposing to DE. "I wasn't making a claim there. I was rewording what is directly stated by the canon." I thought that was supposed to be the pro-war or pro-peace debate? Like, Aro oppose mamono forces conducting any military operations. He has his reasons, I couldn't say he's dead wrong. Is it right for mamonos to fight back or not... that kind of issue. well... okay then I guess? (shrugs "The author claimed this as his intention and all slip ups are at worst further proof of his self-admitted mediocre writing skills." No argument here. I've never considered his writing skill to be great. "Lastly, for the old times sake: "The Order ... a merciless totalitarian regime" and "they want world domination and control". Evidence? With links please!:-P" well yea... In the old Demon Lord time, The Order was the only organized force fighting against the old monsters, the last guardian of humanity. But some Succubus Lord came along, using our best hero and trying to take away all the glory! The Order didn't need no propaganda back then, every normal human being would be a loyal follower of The Order for fear of being torn to shreds or eaten alive by the old monsters. The Order had an oppertunity to end this war once and for all after Succubus Lord took over. With the new monsters' sapient behavior, they were ready to migrate to human civilizations. They finally got to become a part of humanity. But... The Order chose to take advantage of it, exploit it instead. With monsters being pacified and the help of the God's army, I guess it was rather easy for The Order to thrive and grow to a global super power. Their great crusade must be a huge success (thanks to Succubus Lord). The point is, back in the day, The Order didn't need any propaganda, people would just flock to The Order's recruitment centers. But now, they are spamming propaganda and misinformation as much as they can to... keep their people in line? to deceive them? I wonder why that is. Come on, don't tell me that The Order's high-ups know nothing about the new monsters so they fear. They know damn well what monsters have become, what they actually do to men. They even know mamonos don't have the ability to give birth to male (another convenient excuse to justify themselves, no?). <--according to Fallen Maids iirc hmm... now they're emphasizing reproduction problem... I didn't know there was reproduction issue with monsters back in the old Demon Lord's day... Succubus Lord has become a new type of threat to The Order. Her existence is challenging The Order's authority. She is a heretic that keeps stealing faithful followers from the honest Order people. All those propaganda, hatred for mamonos, persecutions... becuase The Order's higher-ups fear their people would question their sacrosanct authority; they fear the mamonos would take away their leadership someday; they fear they couldn't remain on top; they can't tolerate another global super power's existence. It's kinda easy to deduce that The Order's motives ain't really that simple, no? If The Order didn't commit those acts for world domination and total control, then I honestly have no idea what the hell did they do them for? For teh lulz? By the "unprovoked" part, if challenging The Order's authority merely by existing counts as a provocation... then I guess I'll buy it.